The present invention concerns a novel reflector or diffuser system for an electronic flash.
In order to soften the light emitted by an electronic flash, a reflector in the form of an umbrella having a reflective inside surface is often employed. To this end, the face of the electronic flash is directed toward the reflective surface of the umbrella so that the flash will be bounced off the reflective surface. While such reflective umbrellas have been found to be useful in softening the light from the electronic flash and providing adequate bounce light, these reflectors are relatively expensive and cumbersome.
Because of the expense and complexity of the umbrella type reflective units, many photographers avoid the purchase and/or use of such units. In particular, such units cannot fit into the ordinary gadget bag carried by a photographer. Further, in order for the umbrella type reflective units to be positioned properly, they must generally be connected to a stand which is also relatively expensive and cumbersome.
On occasion, photographers will want the reflected light to have a particular color quality. For example, while most reflector units have a white or silver reflective surface, reflector units have been sold with gold reflective surfaces in order to provide a softer color. While it is desirable for a reflector unit to be able to reflect different colors under different circumstances, The expense of purchasing various reflector units having different colored reflective surfaces is prohibitive.
I have discovered a novel reflector or diffuser system in which a filter may be simply attached in order to provide reflected or diffused light of selected colors. My invention avoids the need to purchase a different reflector unit for each different color desired.
One reflector unit, which has been demonstrated outside of the United States, comprises an inflatable pillow having a transparent front surface to which an electronic flash unit is attached and having a reflective rear surface from which the light emitted by the electronic flash unit is reflected. While this device has certain advantages, the system for connecting the electronic flash to this device is complex and presents several problems. For example, the connection system includes a number of straps which extend radially outward from the flash to the periphery of the pillow. The area from which the straps extend comprises a hood which is placed over the electronic flash unit in an attempt to position the face of the electronic flash unit against the face of the pillow. However, because different electronic flash units are different sizes, in order to be adaptable for use with different electronic flash units, various-size hoods must be provided. Further, if the hood does not fit properly, the electronic flash unit could skew or pivot, and the light would not be reflected properly. I have discovered an extremely simple connection system which is universal in enabling any conventional electronic flash unit to be snugly connected to my reflector or diffuser system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reflector or diffuser system using an inflatable air pillow and thereupon providing a system which is extremely light in weight to avoid placing stress or added weight upon the photographer's equipment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a reflector system for an electronic flash unit which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reflector system for an electronic flash unit which is compact and can be carried within an ordinary gadget bag.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reflector system for an electronic flash unit, which reflector system can be hung without requiring connection to an expensive or complex stand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diffuser system for an electronic flash which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a diffuser system for an electronic flash which enables inexpensive, rapid and easy connection of an electronic flash to the system and which does not require a complex stand for use thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.